A cup of Sugar
by XxEvermoreGreatnessxX
Summary: A simple cup of sugar, and Addison lost everything. Her brother, Her freedom and her sanity... Though she isn't quite aware of the last two just yet. The first one shot leading up to "My Sister's keeper"


_**A/N:**_ _Hello one and all who have decided to read this one shot, The events you are about to see take place well before 'My Sister's keeper.' A little introduction on how Addison met her match, It could also be a stand alone if you wish._

 _Enjoy!_

 _-Ever_

Addison Lahote was no stranger to loss, At fourteen years old she had lost everything that meant something to her. There was not much to be happy for in her life to begin with but it was the little things that meant the most. First off her mother had been ripped away from her by a demon who claimed to be her 'father', the monster was anything but a parental figure. Addison had heard stories of her mother and how much of a saint she was before she met her father, Apparently the man had a knack for ruining something good.

After her mother passed away Addison was forced to cling to the only other person that seemed to want to protect her, Her elder brother.

Even when he couldn't be home he had always made sure that Addison was looked after. If Sue Clearwater couldn't do it she would make sure Emily or Leah were near whenever Addison needed them.

The girl grew extremely fond of Emily Young in a short time, not having a mother or a sister meant that she would seek the bond where ever she could. Emily accepted her in stride teaching her how to bake and make food for herself whenever she was home alone.

Even though she was motherless Addison soon found peace within the safety of Emily and her brother. She stupidly believed that they would always be there for her, that they would make sure she actually made it to adulthood.

She was horribly mistaken.

Samuel Uley would see to that, The teenager had vanished into thin air for about two weeks and once he returned things went to hell in a hand basket for Addison. His return had sparked a series of events that would shape the way she saw the world for the rest of her life.

The second time Addison had to experience loss it had come in the form of Emily Young.

One minute the girl welcomed her into her home with open arms, the next she actually left her out in the rain. No matter how much she knocked or begged Emily just no longer answered, She no longer cared. It wasn't until a week after that she would learn Emily had become engaged to Sam, and Addison lost the closest thing she'd ever had to a sister.

As it was Addison still had Paul, her big brother her idol the person who she aspired to be like. At the very least her big brother had not completely abandoned her.

Or so she thought.

The summer before Addison was due to start her Sophmore year two very strange things took place on the reservation.

Her brother's best friend up and vanished the same way Sam had, and when he returned he was just as weird as Uley.

Finally it happened.

Addison was forced to say goodbye to her brother, he didn't come home one night and the next thing she knew he was walking around the reservation with his head firmly planted up Sam's ass. That particular incident was something that Addison would not be able to easily forgive.

If Paul was not around she was on her own with Troy Lahote, and no one wanted to be alone with the drunken idiot if they didn't have to be. There was no limit to what he would do when he ran out of his fix.

Time and Time again Addison had wished for Paul to come home and put a stop to it all, and one particular afternoon she had finally gotten fed up.

She had watched and waited, she needed the perfect moment.

Once she saw Sam, Her brother and Jared leave Emily's home she had darted across the street to speak to her once closest friend. She was not too particularly concerned with what the hell was going on, she just wanted one thing.

A cup of sugar.

That was her whole purpose of walking into the 'Lion's den'. She would have to remember to go to the store and stock up, couldn't make a habit of running to Emily's any longer. She was actually surprised when Emily had yelled from the kitchen that the door was open.

"Hey Em, Uh I need a cup of su-" Addison stopped short.

The back door to Emily's house had opened and she could hear the voices of two people, one of which she knew to be Jared Cameron the other she was confused about.

Light grey eyes met brown and the entire world melted around them, Never before had Addison cared for the plain color but at this point it looked lovely. It was only the laughter of Jared that brought her back to reality.

Turning on her heel she made a swift exit not caring that she had no idea what had just happened. She needed to leave before her brother and Sam came back otherwise she would be in trouble.

It was at this point that she lost the very last thing she had.

As she lay in bed that night Addison realized two very important things, One she just couldn't shake the feeling that she had lost all rights to her freedom in meeting the boy with brown eyes.

The second was...

 _She still didn't get the damn sugar._


End file.
